Sanosuke and Aiko
by HimuraKamiyaSagaraMyojin
Summary: Sanosuke Sagara returns from China, during his journey back to Tokyo he falls in love with a beautiful young woman who happens to be connected to trouble.


June 17th, 1882

In the middle of a forest, Japan.

"YAAAHHH!" A strong fist slammed into a huge boulder. Sanosuke grunted. He observed the rock that he destroyed, it had been turned into dust. A smile spread across his face. Stronger and wilder than ever, he was proud of the free spirit he had become. 'Now it's time for me to go continue on my journey, it would be nice to see those funny faces after these years' Sano thought, his mind drifting into fond memories.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard a high-pitched scream. "No!" "help me!" he heard the shrieks once again. He ran towards where the voice was coming from, tramping through twigs and trees until he came to a stop. He peaked behind a tree to observe the situation. There was a young girl probably 17 or 18, she was on her knees. "Please..don't kill my brothers, you can have me." There were also struggles and cries coming children. There were two, one girl and one boy. One, the older one who was the boy, looked around the age of 12 was in the hold of a tall man with a sinister smile. He was accompanied by two sleazy middle aged man.

"Too late, your attitude's going to cost your brothers life," said the tall thug. His left hand raised his sword. "Prepare to die." He growled.

"A Uchigatana," Sanosuke chuckled. "This is going to be easy. "What?" Sounds of confusion came from the thugs.

"And who the hell might you be?" They asked looking at the tall lean man who approached them from the trees. The girl gasped looking up at the athletic stranger. He had a wild brown spiky mane as hair, slight scruff and thick eyebrows. There was no way he could defend himself against three men with swords..or was there?

"There would be no reason to give my name to a fool like you," Sanosuke replied, smirking.

"So you think you're the shit, huh?" Asked the thug. "We'll see about that." He charged at Sanosuke, stabbing it in his direction.

"Hmph, like I said. This is going to be too easy," said Sanosuke dodging quickly to the side. He shattered the blade with one punch.

"What the hell?" His opponent yelped with fear. He turned to the rest of the men. "Kill him!" He commanded. The two charged at their new enemy, slashing with their swords. Sanosuke dodged every attack and injured his opponents with simple movements. He punched one of them in the stomach, causing the opponent's eyes to bulge and slam his body backward into a tree. "I think..my guts are destroyed." He said weakly. Sanosuke kicked the other opponent in the face, causing him to fall onto his back.

"Oof," the thugs groaned in pain. They were bruised to the point when they could barely breathe without feeling pain. Sanosuke smirked and shook his head, they deserved it. The girl gasped. Sanosuke turned his attention to her. His eyes met hers. He walked towards her. "Are you alright?" His voice didn't sound kind or gentle, it was more aggressive. He had mean

"Stand back!" She said in a strained voice. She scrambled on the floor and picked up a sword, her hand was bruised and trembling. The girl pointed it at Sanosuke. "I mean it."

"You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." Sanosuke bent down, reaching for the sword. The girl scrambled backward until her back met a tree. She dropped the sword. 'Holy shit, she's really frightened.' He thought. 'What could've happened to this girl.' He moved forward until his face was two feet away from hers. Her eyes widened with fear. Sanosuke could see they were watery and green with hints of hazel. She had creamy pale skin, long eyelashes, and her hair was very long and dark and styled in a way framed her face. She trembled as the strange man's eye's scanned her. She forced himself to look him in the eyes. He had brown eyes, they looked very intense. His eyebrows were also thick. Sanosuke observed her, she were a plain light pink kimono that was torn and dirty. He looked at her neck, his eyes widened when he notice there was a bruise. "You're hurt." He said. His hand reached her neck. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said brashly. She winced at the pain when his fingertips brushed the bruise. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My stomach is bruised," she said. "And.." She lifted up the her kimono to reveal a bloody stab wound on her thigh.

"I need to get you to a hospital."

C'mon." Sanosuke wrapped a strong arm around her shoulder, about to lift her up.

"Wait..," the girl replied, she tugged at his wrist. "I can't go, if I do they'll take my brother and sister away from me." Sanosuke turned his head to look at the two frightened children. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I saw a cabin a few miles from here." He carried the girl and started walking. "Follow me," he commanded. The children went along.


End file.
